Moving On, atleast Trying to
by SenpaiIsNoticed
Summary: Katsuki’s entire life is turned upside down when he discovers his boyfriend of 9 years cheated on him. Now two months later and with a lot of bitching from Mina, he lets her download a few dating apps on his phone and gives them a try. Why not right?


_Katsuki Bakugo slammed the door to their— well his now, room open. He dashed towards the drawers, violently opening them, scowling when he heard footsteps and sniffles behind him. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed, grabbing the clothes that weren't his and throwing towards Izuku. "Kacchan, please let me explain, i'm begging you!" Izuku sobbed, half dodging the clothes being thrown at him. "Explain? Explain? Are you fucking kidding me Izuku!" He yelled, his face turning red as tears fell down his cheeks "How the fuck could you do this to me? We've been together for over nine fucking years," he screamed "And you threw all that away" he cried "for one night with that half and half piece of shit!" He stood there looking at him, his breath ragged. "I'm so sorry," Izuku sobbed, "Please let me explain, please" he hiccuped, wiping the tears that fell down his face. "Okay," he said as he sat down on the bed, "Please, explain why you threw nine years of our life into the garbage for him," he asked as he looked up at Izuku. "What did I do to you? What could I have possibly done to make you go and fuck around with him?" He held back a sob, taking in a deep breath "I go on your phone to ask Auntie if she wanted to go out to dinner with us and I find you talking to fucking round face of all people about how amazing it felt to be with him? How you feel guilty but you can't stop thinking about it?" He looked down at the floor as he frowned. "That you feel guilty you might be falling for him?" He wiped at his eyes "Please explain that to me Izuku," he scowled at him. "Exactly! You fucking can't!" He exclaimed when Izuku looked towards the floor._

_"I'm sorry" Izuku whispered "I promise I never meant to hurt you, it was a one time thing!" He sobbed "One time thing?" Katsuki scoffed "You're trying to tell me you told round face you're falling in love with him over a one time thing?" He laughed, "I can't believe you," he shook his head "Please get out" he whispered "No," Izuku said as he sniffled, wiping his eyes "You can't do this, you can't shut me out when we need to talk this through" he cried, jumping when Katsuki punched the wall "Get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed "I can't stand to look at you," he said, looking away from him, a look of disgust on his face. "Please don't do this, don't let me go, please" Izuku wiped at his face and walked towards him. He stood between his legs and hugged his head. "I love you, so much Kacchan, I don't know how I can make it up to you but please, please let me try" his voice broke, leaning down and kissing the top of his head "Izuku, the only thing holding me back from punching you right now is the fact that for some ungodly reason I still love you, but there is no way in hell you could ever make this up to me" he clenched his teeth as he felt Izuku's arms slide from his head, taking everything in him to not wrap his arms around him to stop him from leaving. He sat there, looking towards the floor as Izuku grabbed his backpack and packed the essentials. "I'll be at Uraraka's house if you want to find me, please, please think this over, please don't let us be over," he sniffled, "You're the one who ended us," the blonde spit out as Izuku walked out of the room_.

"–uki", he heard as his heart clenched at the vivid memory. "Katsuki!" He flinched at the hand that was waved in his face, scowling "Are you okay? You've been zoned out for over 10 minutes now I was worried I'd have to pour some water on you" Mina Ashido spoke, the pity evident not just in her voice "You thinking about what happened again?" She asked quietly gently grabbing his hand, "I know this is gonna sound insensitive, but it's been 2 months already, don't you think it's time to start getting over it?" She frowned when he ripped his hand away "I'm trying, it's not easy to forget about someone you've known since you were pretty much fucking born" he sighed. "Yeah I know that, which is why you need to get out there!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms "It's not like you guys broke up because one of you was moving away, or one of you died, he cheated on you dude," she huffed "You need to move on and realize you're better than he who shall not be named, and prove that it's not affecting you like Izuku thinks it is." She crossed her arms. "Give me your phone," she held out her hand, "What? Why? No." He recoiled and held his phone away from her. "I'm gonna write down some app names on your phone and i want you to look at least three of them after we leave," she motioned with her fingers for the phone "it won't kill you to at least look" she reached over the table and snatched the phone away, grinning over her victory.

"Whatever," he grumbled "It's not like anyone will like me for me, they'll like the way I look and then when we meet in person they won't like me" he rolled his eyes "Why do you insist on me joining these stupid apps," he rolled his eyes, "All people ever want to do is hook up, no one is ever looking for something serious" he crossed his arms "Well maybe that's what you need!" She exclaimed, "You haven't gotten laid in over two months, let alone been with someone other than Izuku, you need this, it'll be good for you."

"Fine," he grunted. It wouldn't hurt to try he guessed. He had never pictured himself with anybody other than Deku, it honestly made his stomach turn. Starting again meant, getting out when he could stay home, spending who knows how much money on taking people out on dates. He rolled his eyes, why would he put himself through that when he could just stay at home and watch tv with Gun, his orange tabby. That sounded a hundred times better than getting dressed up only to definitely get disappointed by whoever he went out with. He took his phone back from Pinky and scrolled through it, scoffing as he saw she had downloaded more than just a couple.

"I make no promises," he shrugged "Dating is a pain in the ass now, everything is expensive, with late nights that just end in disappointment."

"Wow, okay, that was depressing" she laughed "Trust me, you're talking shit now but you're gonna fall for the 1st person that catches your eye on those apps" she smiled, picking up her phone when it beeped "And that's my cue to leave, I have a date with a very cute girl from one of the stupid apps" she giggled as she got up, hugging him tightly "You're a great person Katsuki, you'll find the person who you deserve and who deserves you right back" she smiled, slinging her bag on her shoulder. "You better sign up or i'll sign up for you!" She yelled as she walked away, waving.

The walk home was boring, not having anyone to go home to anymore made him really not want to be there. All the memories he had at the house that they had shared together for the last 3 years depressed him to no end, he had hated being there. He frowned and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through it. Googling for reviews on the apps Mina had downloaded to get out of his head seemed like a good idea, until he felt the air get knocked out of him, a flash of red in his face as he hit the sidewalk with a groan.

"Watch where you're fucking going, what the fuck," he exclaimed as he rubbed his head, sitting up to look at the wall that had knocked him down. "Oh my god i'm so sorry" the red haired stranger exclaimed as he held his hand out to help him, wall was an understatement when describing the stranger, he was built. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm just in a rush I'm late for work but I didn't mean to hurt you" he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine" Katsuki scowled, his face turning pink, the guy was annoyingly attractive and he hated it. Katsuki looked around, awkwardness settling in as the stranger just looked at him "Didn't you say you were in a rush?" He arched his eyebrow, watching the guy's face turn red "Again, i'm so sorry" he said as he started running again. "okay then" Katsuki said to himself and started walking home again, maybe getting back out there wasn't gonna be so bad.


End file.
